Does He Feel The Same Way?
by seth1391
Summary: Yaoi RikuxSora. When Sora sees Riku in the showers how wll it effect him and Kairi? And what's going on with that blush? Read and find out!
1. Watching You

Ripped and Watched

SORAxRIKU

Sora, Riku, and Kairi had a lot of there classes together. The one Sora loved most with the 2 was none other than gym. Riku never hung around Sora and Kairi to much when they where in school because he had his own click, but he loved to hang out with them after school.

Sora was getting dressed in the boy locker room...but where else would he be getting dressed. He was in his boxers. He was kind of built, but not a lot. He is what you would call a twig. Just a kid with a regular size body. Then Riku walked in with his friends and striped down to his boxers as well.

Riku looked over at Sora and waved. Riku on the other hand had a built body and loved showing it off. With is ripped body and silver hair he was hot!

Sora waved back and watched Riku until he couldn't watch him anymore with out getting a hard on. So e got up and looked back at Riku as he walked out the door.

Sora meet up with Kairi in the gym "Hey, Kairi!" Sora ran to her. His face was blood red.

Kairi never knew why he was always red then he came out of the locker room. She had an idea, but she thought. It couldn't be. Could it? I mean he likes me I think. Kairi didn't give it another thought. She ran up to Sora and hugged him "Hi, sweetie-pie. What are you up to?" She said as she moved some of her long red hair out of her face.

Sora was still blushing and he rubbed his head. "Nothing much." He wanted to tell her why he was blushing, but she would never understand.

Kairi looked at him and asked something she thought she would never ask in her entire life "Sora, do you like me as in more than a friend?" Kairi was playing with the bottom of her short shorts, and rubbing her foot against the ground.

"Umm..." Sora's eyes got really big. He was still rubbing his head. "I umm..." He didn't want to tell her no, but her didn't want to lie to her. "I'm going to be truthful...not enough to go steady." Sora looked up at her as she started to cry.

Kairi started holding back the tears "Oh, I've just always thought we had something." She looked down and wiped away the tears "I'm going to go and hang out with the other girls, but I will see you and Riku at the Island." She said and walked away.

Kairi!..."but she just held up a arm and kept walking. Sora sat down on the floor and put his head in his hands "What am I going to do if I don't tell Riku?"

**Soras' POV. **

Riku walked up and heard what I said "Don't tell me what?" Riku said to me as he bent down and lifted my head up.


	2. BIG MISTAKE

Chapter 2

BIG MISTAKE

Sora didn't know what to do when Riku heard what he said. All he could do was look into his Aquamarine

Sora's pov

Whne I realized I was staring into Riku's eyes I got up and rubbed my head "Oh...It's...It's nothing." All I could do was stare into his eyes.

Riku's pov

I knew something was up when he rubbed his head. He always did that. I kinda liked it. Wait. Wait! WAIT! I'm a guy and Sora's a guy. I shouldn't be thinking this, but i was. I was doing it alot lately. I noticed alot of things about him. His Deep blue eyes that looked like they go on forever... I had to stop thinking about him. I'm not like that. I gave him a weird look. "Are you okay?" I was still holding his chin with my hand. I stopped instantly and rubbed my finger though my hair "You are looking at me weird, Sora."

Sora's pov

I couldn't help but look in his eyes. I tried to stopp and rubb my head. I did that when something was wrong or I was nervous. "I fine." I looked away from him finally. "I didn't realize I was looking at you funny sorry." I tried to make it look like an accident. I looked down at his pants, because they were always a little tight on him.

Riku's pov

I saw Sora looking down at me, but I didn't know if he was looking at my goods or not "So, Sora, why did Kairi look upsey?" I tried to change the subject to keep my mind off Sora.

Sora's pov

"Umm..." I started rubbing my head again wondering if I should tell him or not. I deside to. "Well... She asked me if I liked her and I said not enough to go steady." I looked at Riku "Do you think that that was mean?"

Riku's pov

I was busy stretching, but I listened to what he was saying. "Well if it's true than no it's not mean. I kinda figured you two weren't going to hit it off, and don't ask why I just had that feeling." and I was some what glad he felt that way. It's weird. Then I looked up and melted in his eyes "You know, Sora, someone could get lost in your eyes." ...SHIT!


	3. Kairi's side

Beta Note: There is a lot of POV changing in this chapter. Please, if you don't like it, say so in your review so I can find a way around it.

CHAPTER 3  
Kairi's side  
KAIRIS POV

I can't believe he didn't feel the same way. It felt like my heart was being shattered, but why? I mean I loved him, but I had this feeling he wasn't going to feel the same way. Why did I feel that though? I don't know. I walked over to Yuffie and Aerith. I had tears running down my face. "...H-Hey you two." I was having trouble talking over the tears.

3RD PERSON POV

Yuffie was close to Kairi than Aerith. Aerith felt bad for people and that was pretty much all she did. She helped every now and then, but not to much.

YUFFIES POV

I felt so bad when I saw her in tears. I walked over and hugged her "What's wrong, sweetie?" I always called her that. It was kind of a pet name.

AERITHS POV

I felt so bad when Kairi came up and was crying. "Oh, I'm sorry, Kairi." I rubbed her back to comfort her.

KAIRIS POV

I started crying more "I told Sora I-I liked H-Him and...and...and He -He-He didn't feel the same way!" I was crying as I said that so it was hard to say. I hugged Yuffie back. I was so glad that she was always there for me.

YUFFIES POV

I didn't let her go "Oh. I'm so sorry, Kairi. Do you want me to go show him who's boss!" I let her go and put my hands on her shoulders

AERITHS POV

I was so glad Yuffie knew what to do. I was never in a relationship. All I did when there was a problem was agree with everyone and be back up. "Yes, we will go show him who's boss!"

KAIRIS POV

"No, I'm Okay." I started calming down and taking deep breaths. I moved a strand of hair from my face. "I kind of had a feeling I was going to get that answer. I don't know why, but I did." I smiled a little bit. For some reason I had this feeling of relief. I was kind of happy that I knew how Sora felt now. I now it's confusing but I understood. "Hey guys...Do you think that Sora might be...gay?"

END OF CHAPTER 3


	4. Should I tell him RIku's pov

CHAPTER 4  
Should I tell him  
RIKUS POV

Holy Shit! I can't believe I just said that. Yes, I meant it but I should have never said it. Especially to a guy, and when the guy is my best friend. Maybe I am gay. I don't know. I have never even kissed a girl...or a guy for that matter. I rubbed my head. "Sorry, Sora I...I don't know why I said that." I looked down and my face turned a vivid red.

SORAS POV

I...I could not believe Riku just said that! I was so excited, but... he didn't mean it. Why would Riku say that though? "Oh so...You didn't mean it?" I didn't care I wanted him to know. "Riku...I...I"

3rd PERSON POV 

Sora was going to tell Riku when Alyrah. AKA gym teacher walked in. She told everyone to line up and blew Sora's chance. 

With in the darkness of the room  
"Xemnas, I'm board can't we mix it up a little?"  
"Just wait Saix. We will get our chance. More than once too."  
They looked at them all and faded into the darkness.

That is it. I'm very sorry it's short, but I didn't really know what to put into this chapter...and I was in a hurry to start the next one...well when I get atleast 1 review I will send the next one...and it has to be done. So review even if it not anthing big, and I'm always up for suggestions.


End file.
